


NYE Countdown

by emilywritesfics



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: "the nye countdown has begun uh oh it’s my platonic BFF conveniently within kissing distance"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570567
Kudos: 39





	NYE Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for "the nye countdown has begun uh oh it’s my platonic BFF conveniently within kissing distance"
> 
> Day 1 of my 12 days of Ficmas

Ten.  
Someone bumped into Bellamy, and he turned to see that Clarke had been pushed by Murphy on her other side.  
Nine.  
She smiled an apology at him. The room was too loud for him to hear her even if she had said anything.  
Eight.  
He turned back to the tv.  
Seven.  
He glanced around the rest of the room and saw that he and Clarke were the only people not coupled off.  
Six.  
He glanced back at Clarke.  
Five.  
She glanced at him.  
Four.  
Kissing her might not be a bad idea  
Three.  
Scratch that, kissing her was definitely a bad idea  
Two.  
He should not be thinking about kissing her.  
One.  
The room went wild. Clarke got jostled into Bellamy again. She was still looking at him. She slowing stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr](https://harpermacintyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
